Certain vehicles, such as motor vehicles, include a lift gate, which is movable relative to a portion of the vehicle to enable access to a cargo area. Generally, the lift gate is positioned at a rear of the vehicle, and the rear of the vehicle is subject to certain photometric requirements. Typically, in order to meet the photometric requirements, one or more light sources, such as LEDS, are coupled to the lift gate. Coupling the light sources to the lift gate, however, may increase the complexity of the lift gate. For example, the light sources may need to be coupled to a wiring harness routed through a portion of the lift gate to supply power to the light sources from a source remote from the lift gate. In addition, one or more heat sinks may need to be employed with the light sources, etc.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a remote light source for a lift gate of a vehicle, which reduces the complexity of the illumination of the rear of the vehicle while also meeting photometric requirements for the rear of the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.